totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która jest w dżungli
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 10 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Pojawia się kilka zdjęć z Sao Paulo. Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Julie i Camilie poznały swoją nową luksusową sypialnie, którą wygrały w zadaniu! Isabelle nie umiała się pozbierać po pobycie w najsłabszej dwójce w ostatnim tygodniu. Zaczął wybuchać spór pomiędzy Sydney i Camilie. Zadanie polegało na początku na nauce chodzenia, a następnie zaprezentowania nabytych umiejętności przed jury. Najgorzej poradziła sobie między innymi Isabelle, a pozytywnie zaskoczyły nas Sydney i Julie. Jednak to jury przyznało Sydney specjalną nagrodę. Po zadaniu Chelsea nie była zadowolona z wygranej Sydney i próbowała się wyżalić Julie co do tego. Sesja na plaży odbyła się pod znakiem reklamy perfum. Dziewczyny wypadły różnie. Ostatecznie na panelu najlepsza ponownie okazała się Camilie, a w walce pomiędzy Isabelle i Sydney to Isabelle ponownie okazała się lepsza i to właśnie Sydney odpadła. Zostały już tylko cztery dziewczyny! Isabelle, płomienna dziewczyna! Julie z dziecinną i słodką twarzą! Grzywata Camilie i brazylijsca sex bomba Chelsea! Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? A kto zostanie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Zaraz po ceremonii finałowa czwórka nieco przygnębiona, a zarazem szczęśliwa wróciła do Apartamentu. Julie i Chlsea poszły do aneksu kuchennego przygotować jakąś kolację, a tymczasem Camilie i Isabelle zaczęły rozmawiać na kanapie. (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: Byłam po raz drugi zagrożona i naprawdę znowu nie podobało mi się to w ogóle... w ogóle zaczyna mi się tutaj nie podobać w Sao Paulo... nie dość, że cały czas ląduje na końcu to jeszcze jest tutaj za gorąco ;( Camilie: No co ruda blondynko... Isabelle: Nic... po prostu jest mi smutno. Camilie: Naprawdę? Dlaczego? Zapytała z nutką ironii. Isabelle: Bo znowu o mało co nie wyleciałam, a ja nie chcę odpaść! :( Camilie: No co ty nie powiesz... Isabelle: W ogóle zaczyna mi się tutaj nie podobać! Nie chcę już tu być... chcę na finał do Stanów... Camilie: A ja uwielbiam to miasto! To są naprawdę moje klimaty! Isabelle: A moje nie, bo mi lepiej szło w moim domu. :< Camilie: Ale chyba chcesz być modelką, a modelka cały czas musi latać... Isabelle: Jak jednorożec? <3 Camilie: Nie... Isabelle: Meh... (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Isabelle mnie irytuje... zachowuje się jak pięcioletnie dziecko, która jak się obrazi to zupełnie nic nie zrobi... naprawdę mnie to irytuje, dlatego że ja pracuje na swój sukces! A ona jest piękna... i ma szczęście... Apartament Modelek, Aneks Kuchenny 200px Chelsea i Julie gotowały coś na kolację. Chelsea: No cóż... jednak miałam rację, że wygrana Sydney w zadaniu była bez sensu... Julie: Słucham? Chelsea: No sama popatrz... przecież mimo, że wygrała zadanie to została wyeliminowana... Julie: No wiesz Chelsea... z drugiej strony szkoda mi jej... starała się dziewczyna... Chelsea: Ale jej zdjęcie... było najgorsze... Julie: Nie wiem. Mi się tam znowu podobało... (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Miałam rację i tyle. Rywalizacja jest już teraz naprawdę ostra i nie pozwolę się pokonać na tym etapie... została nas tylko czwórka, a finale są tylko trzy miejsca... wiadomo. W tym tygodniu naprawdę zawalczyny na śmierć i życie... Julie wyjęła talerze. Julie: Wiesz Chelsea... boję się. Chelsea: Czego? Julie: Że dzisiaj odpadnę... nie myślałam w najpiękniejszych snach, że dojdę aż tak daleko... a tu proszę jestem w Sao Paulo... Chelsea: Wiesz... ty się rozwinęłaś w tym programie... Julie: No tak... ale po pierwszych odcinkach naprawdę myślałam, że mnie wyeliminują... Chelsea nałożyła jedzenie na talerze. Chelsea: Ale ci się udało i teraz lepiej zawalcz o finał! Po chwili na kolację przyszły Camilie i Isabelle, gdy dziewczyny zjadły zajęły się własnymi sprawami i po godzinie wszystkie poszły spać. Apartament Modelek, Taras 200px Rano, gdy wiała jeszcze przyjemnie zimna bryza (co jest rzadkością w Brazylii...) na taras postanowiła się iść poopalać Julie. Jednak zanim tam weszła usłyszała kłócące się Chelsea i Camilie. Chelsea: Odezwała się modeleczka... Camilie: A coś ty się mnie nagle tak uczepiła? Boli cię, że nie jesteś najlepsza? Chelsea: Najlepsza. jestem, ale twoje divovskie zachowanie też mnie już denerwuje. Poza tym to ty zaczęłaś tą kłótnie. Camilie: Ja tylko powiedziałam, żebyś się ruszyła, bo zasłaniasz całe słońce. Chelsea: A według ciebie to nie obelga? Camilie: Ale jesteś wrażliwa... dobra, dobra... skoro tak chcesz to nie miej tu przyjaciół i siedź sobie cały czas sama... Chelsea odwróciła głowę. Chelsea: Jesteśmy w półfinałach! Nie szukam tutaj przyjaźni! Camilie: Brawo... czyli rozumiem, że twoja przyjaźń z Julie jest tylko czysto na pokaz... spoko! Chelsea: I kto to mówi... Camilie: Wiesz... ja tego nie przyznałam przed całym światem i przed Julie, która stoi za drzwiami. Chelsea: Co?! Julie zapłakana uciekła i zamknęła się w toalecie. Camilie: Brawo... panno drugie miejsce! (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Camilie to sobie bardzo dobrze wszystko zaplanowała... nastawiła mnie przeciwko Julie by trudniej było mi się skupić dzisiaj na zadaniach... no ja się tak łatwo nie dam. (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Nic nie planowałam... panna drugie miejsce sama przyznała, że przyjaźni się teraz z Julie, bo czuje się samotna po eliminacji Star. Taka jest prawda, a ja ją po prostu tylko pomogłam wyciągnąć! Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Na stoliku leżał kolejny list od Very. Isabelle: Uuu! Kartka od Very <3 Camilie, Chelsea i Julie przyszły z różnych pokoi do salonu. Isabelle: "Otwórzcie drzwi, a zobaczycie kto na was czeka. Kocham, Vera!" Camilie: Otworzyć drzwi? Camilie otworzyła drzwi wejściowe do apartamentu, a przed nimi stała Vera z koszem różnych przysmaków. Vera: Witajcie kochane! Vera weszła do salonu. Vera: Dzisiaj przyszłam wam powiedzieć o tym co czeka was jutro... Dziewczyny zdziwiły się wizytą Very. A szczególnie jej słowami. Vera: Jutro bowiem czeka was pierwszy casting i kto wie, może i pierwszy profesjonalny pokaz mody! (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Czy Vera mówiła poważnie?! Jutro czeka nas pierwszy prawdziwy casting?! Vera: Ale dzisiaj możemy pogadać... porozmawiam z każdą z was, doradzę wam i powiem co musicie wyeksponować na pokazie... więc... może najpierw porozmawiam z Julie! Julie usiadła na kanapie obok Very, a reszta wyszła do drugiego pokoju. Vera: No i co mi powiesz Julie? Julie: No nie wiem... na pewno jest dla mnie wielkim zaskoczeniem, że zaszłam aż tak daleko... po pierwszych odcinkach, jak specjalnie dla mnie utworzyliście dodatkowe miejsce i przetrwałam zdjęcie z metamorfozami to naprawdę... Vera: Rozumiem cię. Też na początku na ciebie nie stawialiśmy. Jednak to Aithne uświadomiła nam, że jesteś naprawdę wiele warta w tym programie. Julie: Wiem... każdą radę próbowałam brać do siebie i ją stosować... nie zawsze mi się to udawało... ale myślę, że jednak zasługuje by tutaj być. Vera: Przeszłaś tutaj przemianę z dziewczyny w modelkę! Naprawdę nie spodziewaliśmy się tego po tobie, a jednak jesteś tutaj! Ok Julie! Pokaż mi jak chodzisz po wybiegu! Spróbuje ci udzielić ostatnich rad! Julie wstała z kanapy i przeszła przez salon w jedną stronę i z powrotem, po czym stanęła przed Verą. Vera: Bardzo dobrze. Pamiętaj jednak, że na castingach nie możesz mieć makijażu. Spróbuj się też ubrać prosto. biała koszulka i dżinsy... ok? Julie: Tak! Julie uściskała Verę i wróciła do dziewczyn. Po Julie do salonu weszła Chelsea. Również usiadła na kanapie obok Very. Vera: I co powiesz Chelsea? Chelsea: Nie wiem... w sumie przez cały program próbowałam dawać z siebie sto procent... nie mogę sobie nic szczególnego również zarzucić... od początku dawałam z siebie sto procent. Vera: A co powiesz o sesji kukiełkowej? Złamało cię to? Chelsea: Nie. Wręcz odwrotnie, bo miałam najtrudniejszą stylizację ze wszystkich i tego nie ukrywałam. Vera: Rozumiem. A konkurentki? Chelsea: Cóż... chyba nie skłamię, że nie widzę ani w Julie, ani tym bardziej w Isabelle konkurencji. Od sesji o włosach wiedziałam, że to z Camilie będę miała tutaj największy problem. Vera: A nie sądzisz, że Julie i Isabelle jeszcze mogą coś pokazać i się wyeliminować? Chelsea: Nie sądzę. To prędzej właśnie ja pokażę im coś po czym one zostaną wysłane do domu. Teraz muszę się skupić głównie na tym by być lepszą od Camilie i ją jak najszybciej pokonać. Vera: Dobra... widzę, że jesteś zdeterminowana. Pokaż jak chodzisz! Chelsea przeszła się z jednej strony pokoju do drugiej, po czym stanęła przed Verą. Vera: Bardzo dobrze! Poradzę ci tylko byś na jutrzejszy casting ubrała się prosto, nie nakładała dużej ilości makijażu i pokaż im, że to ty jesteś jutro najlepsza! Chelsea: Tak zrobię! Vera i Chelsea uściskały się, po czym Chelsea wróciła do innego pokoju. Za nią weszła Isabelle i również usiadła obok Very. Vera: Cześć Iss! Isabelle: Dzień dobry! <3 Vera: Wiesz, że jesteś teraz chyba w najtrudniejszej sytuacji ze wszystkich dziewczyn tutaj prawda? Isabelle: Wieeem. <3 Ale kocham kucyki... Vera: Dobrze... Isabelle przeszła się po salonie. Po chwili stała znowu przy Verze. Vera: I tutaj mamy z tobą problem, bo chodzisz zdecydowanie najgorzej tutaj i nie widzę tutaj żadnej poprawy od ostatniego odcinka... niestety. Vera uściskała Isabelle, po czym Isabelle wróciła do pokoju, a do Very przyszła Camilie. Camilie: No hej! Vera: Cześć Camilie! A ty co takiego mi powiesz? Camilie: Cóż... na początku chyba nie byłam uważana za jedną z faworytek, ale na moje szczęście faworytki z początku show już wyleciały... Vera: To prawda... widać, że razem z Julie naprawdę się starałyście... Camilie: Racja! Pokonałam inne i doszłam aż tutaj! Vera: A kogo ci było najbardziej żal pożegnać? Camilie: Chyba Jennifer... jakby nie patrzeć była w parze ze mną, a ja okazałam się lepsza! Vera: A kogo uważasz teraz za twoją najgroźniejszą rywalkę? Camilie: Na pewno jest to Chelsea. Jeszcze ani razu nie była w najsłabszej dwójce. Vera: Dobrze... może teraz przejdź się po pokoju... Camilie przeszła się po pokoju i po chwili wróciła do Very. Vera: Próbuj iść trochę spokojniej i nie próbuj sprawiać wrażenia... zaborczej. Projektanci średnio lubią osoby, które uważają się za lepszych od nich... więc zamydl im oczy chociaż na chwilę. ;) Camilie: Tak zrobię! Po chwili wszystkie dziewczyny wróciły do Very, do salonu. Vera: No cóż... cóż mogę dodać przed jutrzejszym prawdziwym castingiem... chyba tylko powodzenia! Vera jeszcze raz uściskała dziewczyny i wyszła. Sao Paulo, Hol Wierzowca 200px Kolejnego dnia dziewczyny udały się na prawdziwy casting. Poza nimi było tam setki dziewczyn, które walczyły o występ w pokazie Carlosa Miele. Dziewczyny pewnym krokiem weszły na pokaz i stanęły w kolejce. Camilie: Cóż... dzisiaj nasz wielki dzień... niech wygra najlepsza! Julie: Powodzenia! Isabelle: Kucyki! <3 Chelsea: I niech wygram ja! Camilie parchnęła. Camilie: Taaa... Chelsea: Co to miało... W tym momencie ktoś z obsługi wywołał Chelsea, Camilie i parę innych modelek z castingu do Sali Konferencyjnej, gdzie Carlos Miele wybierał dziewczyny do swojego pokazu. Sao Paulo, Sala Konferencyjna 200px Szóstka dziewczyn weszła do sali konferencyjnej gdzie na zimnej kafelkowanej podłodze rozwinięty był czerwony dywan. Camilie, Chelsea i inne dziewczyny ustawiły się przed stołem projektanta i jego świty i zaczęli oglądać zdjęcia od modelek. Carlos: Dobrze! Chelsea Barnett! Chelsea wystąpiła krok z szeregu. Carlos: Masz bardzo fajne zdjęcia i ciekawą figurę. Jednak... nie jesteś doświadczona, a my szukamy naprawdę dobrych modelek. Chelsea: Może nie jestem jeszcze doświadczona, ale szybko się uczę... Carlos: Dobrze... zatem pokaż nam jak chodzisz! Dziewczyny rozsunęły się i Chelsea krokiem rasowej modelki przeszła prowizorycznym wybiegiem. (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Coś we mnie wtedy wstąpiło! Naprawdę poczułam się wtedy jak prawdziwa modelka i przeszłam przez ten wybieg! To było coś niesamowitego... no cóż. Mam nadzieje, że pokazałam też Camilie jaki ustawiłam poziom i innym! Carlos: No jak na początkującą modelkę to jestem zadowolony! Dobrze... następną poprosimy Camilie Onielee! Camilie podeszła do stolika. Carlos: Szukamy właśnie egzotycznych dziewczyn i ty się właśnie nadajesz do tego pokazu! Pokaż jak chodzisz! Camilie: Dobrze. Camilie przeszła się po wybiegu. W niczym nie była gorsza od Chelsea. Przeszła na takim samym poziomie. Carlos: Dobrze... Carlos po kolei zapraszał dziewczyny do siebie. W czasie oglądania zdjęć odrzucił trzy dziewczyny i po chwili zostały na sali tylko Camilie, Chelsea i jeszcze jedna modelka. Carlos: Cóż mogę dodać... wasza trójka wystąpi na moim pokazie! Dziewczyny podziękowały projektantowi i wyszły. W następnej grupie weszły Julie, Isabelle oraz 4 inne dziewczyny. Carlos: Dobrze! Witam was kochane! Od razu zacznijmy, bo mamy mało czasu! Julie Watt! Julie wyszła przed szereg. Carlos: Przykro mi, ale nie szukamy bladych niebieskookich dziewczyn... dziękuje! Julie: Dziękuje... Julie wyszła z sali konferencyjnej. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: No cóż... nie każdy musi się dostać... Carlos: Poproszę do siebie Isabelle Smith! Isabelle podeszła do Carlosa. Carlos: Podobasz mi się! Pokaż jak chodzisz.. Isabelle skupiła się i poszła w miare dobrze. Carlos: Dobrze... wstrzymam się z decyzją i zobaczę jak radzą sobie tutaj inne dziewczyny. Inne dziewczyny poradziły sobie dobrze. Po czym zostało aż 5 dziewczyn. Po chwili Carlos po głębszym zastanowieniu wyprosił jednak Isabelle i jeszcze dwie modelki, czym Isabelle też nie przeszła castingu. Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Na stole leżał już nowy list od Very. Camilie: List od Very! Reszta dziewczyn przybiegła do salonu. Camilie: "Gratuluje Camilie i Chelsea! Udało wam się i jutro wasz wielki dzień! Wyśpijcie się dobrze i bądźcie świetne na przymiarkach, a Julie i Isabelle będą was podziwiać jako goście pokazu koło mnie. Kocham, Vera!" Chelsea: No cóż Camilie... jutro zobaczymy która z nas jest lepsza! Camilie: I przekonamy się kto wypadnie lepiej na pokazie! Dziewczyny rozeszły się do pokoi i po chwili zgasło światło w całym apartamencie. Sao Paulo, Przymiarki do pokazu 200px Chelsea i Camilie pewnym krokiem weszły do wielkiego Back Stage'u. Były nieco zdenerwowane, ponieważ oprócz nich było tam ponad 50 dziewczyn. Po chwili Camilie weszła do przymierzalni. Carlos: Dobrze... przymierz to... Camilie przymierzyła czerwoną suknie. Carlos: Dobrze... dołóżmy do tego tą kamizelkę... i tą torebkę. Dziewczyna podała Camilie to o czym powiedział Carlos. Carlos: Dobrze! Buty, buty, buty... może te czarne szpilki! Carlos podał Camilie 15 centymetrowe szpilki na koturnach. Camilie posłusznie je założyła na nogi. Carlos: Pięknie! Camilie: Dziękuje... Camilie wyszła z przymierzalni. Za nią weszła Chelsea. Chelsea: Witam... Carlos: Hej... jej dałbym zwiewną... nieco prześwitującą... białą sukienkę! Chelsea przebrała się w suknie. Po czym założyła na głowę coś co łudząco przypominało welon. Carlos: Dodajmy do tego te szpilki... i torebkę! Chelsea po chwili była już przygotowana na pokaz. Carlos: Dobrze! Nie połam sobie nóg na wybiegu! Chelsea: Zapamiętam to! Sao Paulo, Pokaz 200px Była już późniejsza godzina, a ludzie zeszli się już na pokaz. W pierwszym rzędzie (gdzieś bardziej na końcu) siedziały Vera, Julie i Isabelle, które razem miały ocenić, która z dziewczyn jest najlepsza. Vera: Ekscytujecie się dziewczyny? Julie: I to bardzo! Pierwszy raz mogę siedzieć w pierwszym rzędzie! To takie... magiczne! Isabelle: Może poznamy kogoś sławnego? Vera: Może. Jestem ciekawa tego pokazu i tego jak poradzą sobie w nim Chelsea i Camilie. Naprawdę życzę obu jak najlepiej!!! Julie: Ja też! Niech poradzą sobie jak najlepiej! Światło zaczęło gasnąć i po chwili reflektory zostały skierowane na śnieżnobiały wybieg. Vera: Dobra dziewczyny! Pokaz zaczyna się!! Pierwsza modelka, która otwarła pokaz miała na sobie długą fioletową suknie wykończoną złotem z nawleczonymi kryształkami, które mieniły się w świetle reflektorów. Julie: Przepiękna suknia! Vera: I droga... chociaż to nie są moje klimaty... Kolejne modelki przechodziły przez wybieg aż nagle mocnym i stanowczym krokiem przeszła Camilie, która miała rozpuszczone i pofalowane włosy. Julie: O idzie Camilie!!! Vera: No radzi sobie jak na razie świetnie! Isabelle: Wow! Też tak chcę!!! Camilie przeszła koło Very, Julie i Issabelle. Gdy przechodziła koło nich skinęła ręką co miało znaczyć, że się z nimi wita. Vera: Dobrze... teraz czekamy na Chelsea! Kolejne modelki przechodziły obok Very i ekipy. Jakieś 10 minut później na wybieg weszła Chelsea. Isabelle: O patrzcie! Idzie Chelsea! Widzowie zaczęli bić jej brawo. W porównaniu do Camilie szła ona spokojnie i wyglądała na bardzo spokojną. Vera: No... chyba mamy już zwyciężczynie tego zadania... Julie: Tak. Chelsea była o wiele lepsza! Isabelle: Jestem głodna. :( Jakieś 20 minut później wszystkie dziewczyny klaszcząc po kolei. Po czym projektant się ukłonił i pokaz oficjalnie był już zakończony. Sao Paulo, Za kulisami pokazu 200px Vera, Julie i Isabelle weszły za kulisy pokazu, gdzie Chelsea i Camilie czekały właśnie na demakijaż. Vera: Część kochane! Vera uściskała Camilie i Chelsea. Vera: I jak zadowolone? Camilie: I to bardzo! Cudowne uczucie! Chelsea: Czuje się teraz naprawdę profesjonalnie! Vera: Cieszę się, bo właśnie ty Chelsea poradziłaś sobie najlepiej i to dzisiaj do ciebie wędruje wygrana w zadaniu! Chelsea: Naprawdę? Dziękuje! Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Nastał kolejny dzień, kiedy na stole leżał kolejny list od Very. Julie: Vera piszę! Dziewczyny przyszły do salonu. Julie: "Dzisiaj wcielicie się w duchy. Kocham, Vera!" Camilie: Co to może znaczyć? (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Nie mam pojęcia co to znaczy, ale pokonałam Camilie w zadaniu! O tak! Wreszcie pokazałam, kto jest tutaj lepszy! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Nie przejmuję się tym, że przegrałam w zadaniu... i tak liczy się kolejna sesja! Dziewczyny wyszły z domu po czym wsiadły do busa i pojechały za miasto. Brazylia, Dżungla 200px Dziewczyny przyjechały na plan zdjęciowy, który znajdował się gdzieś w środku dżungli. Był już tam rozstawiony sprzęt i czekał już tam Arthur. Arthur: Hej dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: Hej! Arthur: Pewnie dziwicie się co właściwie tutaj robimy w środku lasu... otóż dzisiaj będziecie pozować jako duchy dziewczyn, które zginęły, bądź zaginęły w lesie. Szukamy czegoś nowego więc pamiętajcie o oryginalności! Dziewczyny: Ok! Finałowa czwórka poszła do specjalnie stawionego namiotu przebrać się i pomalować. Po pół godziny pierwsza wyszła Julie. Arthur: Hej Julie! Julie: Część! Arthur: Masz już jakiś pomysł na tą sesję? Julie: Chcę udawać jakby ktoś postrzelił mnie w nogę... i żebym czuła ból... Arthur: Hmm... to może nawet pójść ciekawie! Dobrze, spróbujmy! Julie stanęła w wytyczonym miejscu i zaczęła pozować. Arthur: Dobrze Julie! Więcej emocji na twarzy! Pokaż mi emocje! Julie: Ok! Julie pozowała dalej jak planowała, po chwili Julie wróciła do namiotu, a na jej miejsce przyszła Camilie. Camilie: Hej! Arthur: Hej Camilie, masz już jakiś pomysł na tą sesję? Camilie: Tak... postaram się pozować! Arthur: Ok... Camilie stanęła na planie i zaczęła pozować. Po chwili skończyła bez większych uwag, a po dwóch godzinach cała ekipa zwinęła się i wróciła do Sao Paulo. Apartament Modelek, Salon 200px Był już późny wieczór, gdy na stole pojawił się kolejny list od Very. Camilie: Vera piszę! Dziewczyny nieco ospałe przyszły do salonu. Camilie: "Pamiętajcie by się wyspać, bo jutro czeka was decydujący panel i okażę się kto przejdzie do finału, a kto odpadnie. Kocham, Vera!" Chelsea: No to... powodzenia na elimincajch! Chelsea uśmiechnięta poszła do swojego pokoju. Po chwili reszta też się do nich rozeszła i światła zgasły. Panel 200px Finałowa czwórka weszła na podest ustawiony na wybiegu. Vera: Witajcie kochane amazonki! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Witajcie na waszej kolejnej sesji, która zdecyduje o tym, które z was zobaczymy w finale! Pewnie już znacie jury, ale przedstawię wam piękną i ognistą Zoey! Zoey: Cześć! Vera: Sprawiedliwą i trzymającą się własnych zasad Melody! Melody: Witajcie! Vera: I mnie. Przewodniczącą jury Verę.'' Vera zasiadła za stołem jury. Vera: Dobrze... pierwszą zapraszamy do nas Julie! Julie podeszła do jury. Julie: Hej! Vera: Hej Julie! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Julie. thumb|475px|Julie dżungla Vera: OMG! Kocham to Julie! Również pokazałaś, że nie poddałaś się i walczysz zaciekle o finał! Chyba najlepsze zdjęcie jak dla mnie na sesji! Dla mnie wszystko co pokazałaś jest na najwyższym poziomie! Twarz! Potrafię poczuć twój ból na tym zdjęciu i go zrozumieć! Wspaniałe zdjecie! Melody: Julie, to zdjęcie jest dobre... poza ciekawa, oryginalna... twarz mimo wszystko trochę mi nie pasuje, ale jednak moim zdaniem nie nadajesz się na finał. Przykro mi. Jesteś ładna, a nawet piękna, ale jeszcze moim zdaniem nie dojrzałaś, aby trafić do finału TDINTM. Po prostu do rynku mody trzeba wydorośleć... Ty jeszcze musisz trochę popracować, bo masz idealne predyspozycje do zostania modelką. Zoey: Julie, to zdjecie robi genialne pierwsze wrazenie! Jednak, im dluzej sie przygladam, tym widze tylko przecietna dzikuske zamieszkujaca Amazonie. Nie jestem pewna, czy to zdjecie jest godne finalu.. Julie: Dziękuje... Julie wróciła na podest. Vera: Zapraszamy Camilie! Camilie podeszła do jury. Vera: Dobrze Camilie! Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Camilie. thumb|left|475px|Camilie dżungla Melody: Wyglądasz bosko! Chociaż mimo wszystko to nie jest twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Podoba mi się twoja poza, ale mimo wszystko przesadziłaś i zgubiłaś swoją twarz, która nie pokazuje żadnego uczucia. Jednak jestem pewna, że jedno z miejsc w finale powinno należeć do ciebie. Vera: Masz na pewno piękne ciało Camilie jednak... czegoś mi w tej sesji u ciebie ważnego brakuje! Nie wiem czego, ale twoje poprzednie sesje ustawiły dla ciebie poprzeczkę naprawdę wysoko! A tutaj... zdjęcie lekko przeciętne... oczywiście wielkim plusem szczególnie dla mnie jest twoja poza dzisiaj... jednak wyraz twojej twarzy jakoś nie pasuje dla mnie tutaj... oczekiwałam jakiegoś bólu... Zoey: Niesamowite zdjecie, Camilie! Amazonski klimat naprawde ci sluzy, jestem pod ogromnym wrazeniem. Pelno tutaj gracji i wdzieku, jednak brakuje mi "tego czegos" na twarzy. Camilie: Dzięki! Camilie wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Isabelle! Isabelle podeszła do jury. Isabelle: Dzień dobry! Vera: Witaj Iss! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Isabelle. thumb|475px|Isabelle dżungla Zoey: Zdjecie same w sobie jest naprawde ciekawe, jednak nie jestem pewna, ze jest zdjeciem godnym na tak wysokim etapie. Wygladasz bardzo zamyslona z nutka skromnosci, co mi sie podoba, ale ewidentnie brakuje jakies "dzikosci" zwiazanej z lasami amazonskimi. Vera: Miłe zaskoczenie! Naprawdę miłe zaskoczenie, bo zdjęcie naprawdę mi się podoba! Naprawdę pokazałaś nam, że Isabelle nie schowała głowy w piasek i nie poddała się, tylko dalej walczy o finał! Podoba mi się, że usiadłaś. Dodało to ci powagi, której już mi od paru odcinków u ciebie brakowało. Dobry postęp. Oby to wystarczyło na finał... Melody: To nie jest twe najlepsze zdjęcie, a wcześniej miałaś ich sporo, to jednak zdjęcie mi się podoba. Doskonale wczułaś się w rolę ducha. Poza nie jest jakaś za bardzo zmysłowa, jest po prostu zwyczajna i łatwa do wykonania. I o takie coś mi chodziło! Nareszcie podczas pobytu w Brazylii twoje zdjęcie mi się naprawdę podoba! Może jury się ze mną nie zgodzi, ale to jest zdjęcie na modelkę, która powinna znaleźć się w finale! Isabelle: Dziękuje! Isabelle wróciła na podest. Vera: I na koniec zapraszamy Chelsea! Chelsea podeszła do jury. Vera: Hej Chelsea! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Chelsea pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|left|475px|Chelsea dżungla Melody: Uwielbiam to zdjęcie! Może i nie do końca wyglądasz jak duch, tylko kobieta, która się tego ducha boi, to jest to jedno z twoich zdjęć, które mi się podobało, ponieważ muszę przyznać, że nie jesteś moją faworytką i niektóre twe zdjęcia, mimo iż były na wysokim miejscu, to mnie nie przekonywały. Dzięki temu zdjęciu zmieniam swoje zdanie o tobie! Otrzymałaś szansę na zostanie modelką i doskonale to wykorzystujesz! Zoey: Dobra robota, Chelsea! Po raz kolejny poradzilas sobie z klimatem sesji. Widze tutaj zagubiona w dzungli dziewczyny, ktora wyciaga reke o pomoc! Bardzo klimatyczne, smutne spojrzenie. Jak dla mnie bomba! Stajesz sie prawdziwa modelka! Vera: Zdjęcie jest dobre. Trochę gubi cię tutaj twarz, ale poza tym naprawdę widzę tutaj już modelkę, a nie dziewczynę, która walczyła o to by być modelką. Poczyniłaś wielki progres i za to ci serdecznie gratuluje z tego miejsca Chelsea. Jednak musisz się liczyć z tym, że walka się nie skończyła! Chelsea: Dziękuje... Chelsea wróciła do dziewczyn. Vera: Ok... musimy się teraz naradzić, a jak wrócicie dowiecie się, które z was znajdą się w finale... Panel, Eliminacje 200px Dziewczyny wróciły na wybieg. Przed nimi stała już poważna Vera. Vera: Przede mną stoją cztery... naprawdę utalentowane dziewczyny, ale mam tylko trzy zdjęcia... dziewczyna, która nie otrzyma zdjęcia będzie musiała się spakować i wrócić do domu i tym samym nie wystąpi w wielkim finale... Zbliżenie na zdenerwowane twarze dziewczyn. Vera: Pierwsze zdjęcie wędruje do... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: ...Chelsea! Chelsea odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Vera: Gratuluje! Jesteś dzisiaj pierwsza! Chelsea: Dziękuje! To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy! Naprawdę... Vera: Jeszcze raz gratuluje! Jesteś w finale dziewczyno! Chelsea stanęła z boku. Vera: Druga, a zarazem ostatnia bezpieczna dziewczyna dzisiaj to... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: ...Camilie! Camilie odetchnęła z ulgą. Camilie: Dziękuje... Vera: O mało i wylądowałabyś w najsłabszej dwójce... różnica między dwami trzema była właściwie znikoma... Camilie: Dobrze... Vera: Ale gratuluje! Jesteś w finale! Camilie stanęła obok Chelsea. Vera: Julie i Isabelle. Proszę wystąpcie... Julie i Isabelle złapały się za ręce i podeszły do Very. Vera: To była trudna decyzja... mam w rękach już tylko jedno zdjęcie i dwie dziewczyny, które mają naprawdę dobre zdjęcia... Julie! Przeszłaś chyba w programie wielkie zmiany i pokazałaś, że możesz być! Także dobrze radziłaś sobie w Sao Paulo oraz Isabelle! Olśniewająca w Nowym Jorku i nieco przygasła w Sao Paulo... więc kto zostaje? Zapadła cisza. Vera: Julie! Widzowie cię dzisiaj uratowali... Julie oniemiała i uścisnęła Isabelle po czym obie zaczęły płakać. Po chwili Julie podeszła do Very. Vera: Obronili cię widzowie i to, że lepiej radziłaś sobie w Sao Paulo... gratuluje! Jesteś w finale! Julie: Dz-dziękuje bardzo! Julie uścisnęła Verę i stanęła obok Camilie. Vera: Chodź do mnie Isabelle. Vera przytuliła Isabelle. Vera: Jesteś piękna, wspaniała i dasz sobie radę, ale Sao Paulo to po prostu nie jest twoje miejsce na świecie i to cię głównie zgubiło... poza tym na pożegnanie zostałaś jeszcze Dziewczyną Tygodnia! Isabelle: Dziękuje wszystkim...! (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: To był dla mnie wielki szok, że doszłam aż tak daleko! Naprawdę nie spodziewałam się tego i dziękuje wam widzowie, że wspieraliście mnie przez tyle odcinków! Do zobaczenie! TDINTM_kopia_11.png TDINTM_kopia_12.png 'Koniec.'' Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje i podawajcie jak według was miał wyglądać ranking zdjęć w odcinu!!! Julie_Dżungla.png|Julie Camilie_Dżungla.png|Camilie Isabelle_Dżungla.png|Isabelle Chelsea_Dżungla.png|Chelsea Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model